God Hates Us
by Wendinosaure
Summary: Aewyrth is married to a violent noble man and her only friend in court is Judith. But her life is turned around when the Northmen come back in Wessex after attacking Paris. Set in S4 (sort of, I made a few arrangements for the story).
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi ! So it's the first time I'm posting something I wrote in English, which is not my mother tongue, so sorry for any mistake !**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the first chapter :)**_

* * *

She woke up, feeling the air on her face. The window was wide open. A gift from her glorious husband. God she hated him with all her heart. Her eyes explored the room, which was still the same, every morning since two years. Aewyrth stood up, bracing her arms around herself. She stood by the windows, looking outside.

She married Eadwig when she was eighteen. Quite an old age for a bride. The fact was that her father was really hard to please and rejected almost every man who wanted her hand in marriage. He wanted someone wealthy and powerful, even if her family wasn't that important. That is why she ended up with Eadwig, a noble man and close friend to the King. The man was old and already had three wives, but none gave him a child. Aewyrth was expected to do so, thanks to her young age. He chose her for this reason. Her father made it clear that she was the perfect bride for him and that she would have a child very soon.

It's been two years and still no sign of any pregnancy. Eadwig started to be angry at her about a year and a half ago. She didn't feel guilty. She knew the problem wasn't her. She bled, so she could have a child. But her beloved husband would never take the blame. It always was the woman's fault. No matter what.

Aewyrth opened her clothes chest and put a dress on. Even if she lived in the King's court, she did not have a servant to help her. She used to have one, a really nice old lady, but she died and Eadwig didn't want to find her another one. While she was combing her hair, she heard knocks on her door. This place was her room. She only shared a bed with a husband once in a while, like last night. Not really helpful to have a child, but she was happy that way. She put her comb on a table and went to open the door, finding one of the King's servants.

"The King wants everyone from his court in the throne room."

"I'll be there in a few minutes, thank you."

Aewyrth finished getting herself ready and closed the windows before she left the room.

A few minutes later, she entered the throne room. The place was already filled with people, mostly known faces. She found her husband and walked through the crowd. As she stood by him, he did not even look at her.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry. I overslept."

"Why do I even bother, you are worthless."

It was like that all the time. Every day in her life, since two years. He was rude to her, because she did not give him a child. He hit her, mostly slaps. He said it was to remind her of her position. She did not believe that. But she was a woman and she had no right to protest. She raised her head as Ecbert walk into the room and sat on his throne.

"My dear friends, welcome!" As always, he had this enigmatic smile on his face. Aewyrth could not guess if he was truly happy to talk to them, or if it was just acting. "My spies told me, that they spotted many ships a few days ago."

The Northmen. She knew that eventually, they would return. She was not in Wessex the last time they raid in this region. She never actually saw one of them. She heard many stories about those men. They were told invisible, not afraid of death.

Voices rose everywhere in the room. She could hear people starting prayers, or military advises. The King calmed the noise with a gesture of his hand.

"Everything is going to be fine. I will talk to King Ragnar and no one will get hurt."

Aewyrth heard many sigh of relief. She heard a lot about this Ragnar. About how him and the King made agreements. What the Northman King did not know, was the murder of his colony in Wessex. She was not in is head, but she was sure he will not be happy about that.

As the King started to speak again, the doors opened, a man coming through. The King stood up, surprised.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"My King, I have news of the Northmen arrival."

"Talk, we are all listening to you!"

The man looked around him, finding himself the center of the attention.

"A Northman King is here. And he is not Ragnar Lothbrok."

* * *

 _ **So this is it for the first chapter !**_

 _ **Again, sorry if there is mistakes, but I'm french. Please leave a review, it would really help me !**_

 _ **Thank you :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Time for chapter 2 ! Thank you for the follows !**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Aewyrth felt her heart start racing. As anyone else in the room, including the King, she was not prepared for this announcement. She turned her head toward the throne, where Ecbert stood, silent. He turned his eyes to his son Aethelwulf, who seemed to have the same reaction.

"Then who is he?" he asked, looking at the man.

"He says his name is Harald, King of Norway."

"I have never heard of him. Please, let him enter this room."

The man bowed to the King and left quickly. Aewyrth could feel fear and adrenaline in her body. She was finally going to see one of these Northmen. Her eyes went on the door as she heard footsteps. About twenty people entered the room. Men and women. They were exactly as they were described to her before. Some of them had very long hair and beards, other many tattoos. She was actually surprised by the number of women. She was never told about women warriors in the Northmen ranks. A man with long brown hair was leading the march, followed closely by another one with blond hair on only one side of his face. They both had tattoos on their faces. The leader of the group started to talk to the King in a language she did not know.

"King Ecbert, this is Harald Finehair, King of Norway." A Northmen said right after King Harald was finished talking. "He is very pleased to finally meet you, since he heard a lot about you and your kingdom."

Ecbert stayed silent for a few seconds, looking at the Northman King. Aewyrth was captivated by these people. They were not so different as she was told.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you." Ecbert finally said. "To what do I owe you the pleasure of your visit today?"

The Northman translated to his King, who started to smile. He replied to his translator.

"We were travelling with King Ragnar. Unfortunately, we lost them during our journey on the sea."

"King Ragnar is coming back here?"

"Yes. He wanted to see what have become of the colony he left here."

Aewyrth turned her attention back to Ecbert. Again, he was silent. Of course he did not know what to say. All the settlers were attacked and killed by an army, commanded by Aethelwulf.

"But where is King Ragnar? Is he well?"

"We don't know for sure. But we do believe he will be here in a matter of hours." The translator replied after consulting Harald.

Aewyrth was looking around the room when she met Harald's gaze. She lowered her head immediately, intimated.

"Well I think we should talk about that in private." Ecbert said, this time with no hesitation. "My dear people, you can now go back to your activities."

Everyone around her started to leave the room. She looked at her husband. He was talking with some other noble men, even though the King asked for everyone to leave. Aewyrth knew she had to wait for him, otherwise he would be even more angry at her. She turned her head again toward the Northmen. The King was not looking at her anymore. He was talking to the blond man next to him. Eadwig was still talking. Judith smiled at her. She was her only friend in court. Eventually, Eadwig finished his conversation.

"Come woman." He said as he grabbed her arm.

"Please wait!" That was Judith's voice. "I need to talk with lady Aewyrth, please."

"As you want my lady." He let go of her arm, leaving it numb.

Aewyrth sighted as he left the room. She was walking toward Judith, looking at her arm when she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry."

She lifted her head, finding herself in front of the blond Northman. She was sorry but he could not understand that. She felt an arm around hers. Judith. She dragged her away, while Aewyrth was still looking at the Northman. He was laughing cheerfully.

* * *

 ** _I hope you guys liked this chapter, please leave a review, it really helps me to know if you like the story/characters !_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**New chapter ! Hope you guys like this one :)**_

 _ **I also started a poll on my profile, to know if you guys like Aewyrth.**_

* * *

"Is your arm fine?" Judith was looking at Aewyrth, concerned.

Aewyrth shook her heard. She was fine. At least for the moment. She knew he would hurt her the next time he sees her. She wanted to defend herself, but he was too strong for her. She had no real strength.

"Those pagans. Are they here to rob us?"

"I don't know for sure. The last time they were here, they made some agreements with the Ecbert. Like the colony."

"But there is no colony anymore. How do you think King Ragnar is going to react?"

Judith shook her head. Just like Aewyrth, she had no idea. But she knew what the Northmen were capable of. Aewyrth was new to all of this. She rubbed the hand against her arm. She will certainly have bruises.

"This blond man. The way he laughed. I don't know how to take that. Did you see him before?"

"No. He's a new face. They all are, actually."

A silence fell in the room. Aewyrth went to the window, looking outside for the second time of the day. She was afraid. Afraid of the Northmen, afraid of her husband. She was afraid of the upcoming days, even hours. And all she could do was waiting.

Aewyrth and Judith talked for a few hours, mostly about the past visit of the pagans. Judith explained every details to her, even the ones about the monk Athelstan. She knew her friend had an affair, but she never explained her everything. Aewyrth was quite shocked about all the heard.

"That's it. The whole story behind Alfred's birth."

"I'm so sorry Judith, that he had to leave."

"It's fine. I hope he is with King Ragnar at the moment and that I will see him very soon."

Aewyrth put her hand on Judith shoulder, smiling at her. She truly hopped her friend would see her lover again.

"I think it's time to dinner. I wonder how Ecbert managed with the Northmen." Judith said as she stood up. "Come on."

She held Aewyrth's arm and dragged her out of the room. They walked toward to dining room, which was full with servants.

"Supper is almost ready your Highness."

A few people also entered the room. Prince Aethelwulf with some noble men. Aewyrth's husband was not among them. She guessed that he was not invited tonight. She turned to Judith.

"Eadwig is not here. I should leave."

"No, you stay for supper. He can eat in the other room alone. I'll make sure he does not hurt you."

"Thank you so much Judith."

She brunette smiled at her as the King entered the room, followed by a few Northmen. She recognized King Harald, the blond one and the translator. Ecbert showed the guest where to sit. Aewyrth was sitting next to Judith and in front of the translator. Aethelwulf sat on the left of his father and the Northman ruler on the right.

"Good evening my dear friends. Let's pray to thank god for this food."

Aewyrth joined her hand together and closed her eyes. King Ecbert started the blessing she knew by heart, like every good Christian. She opened her eyes, just of curiosity. Of course the Northmen were not praying. Why would they? They were looking at them, smile and interrogation of their faces. Aewyrth could tell it was their first time among Christians for most of them.

"Amen."

Everyone opened their eyes again. The servants started to bring food on the table. She was not used to be here without her husband. He would usually sit beside her and ruin her evening. Harald started talking to his translator, while looking at the two women.

"King Harald would like to know who are those beautiful ladies."

"This is Lady Aewyrth, the wife of one of my dear friends. And this is Princess Judith, my precious daughter in law."

The Northman translated Ecbert's words to his King. He raised his glass of wine and smiled at Aewyrth and Judith.

"Hello!"

"Good evening your Highness!"

Aewyrth was actually surprised by her direct answer. Since Eadwig was not here, she felt more relaxed. King Harald laughed and asked for a translation. That was clearly not an easy way to make conversation. The blond also started to talk to her. She felt weird being the center of the attention. She could feel eyes all over her.

"Halfdan wants to know where your husband is."

"He was not invited tonight." Ecbert replied before she could. "Lady Aewyrth is here because she is a very close friend to my son's wife."

The translator did his job as he talked to the blond man, who seemed to be called Halfdan. Aewyrth studied the two Northmen features. They did not really look alike, but the tattoos on their faces made her think they were family.

"He is very pleased to meet you."

"So am I."

She smiled at Halfdan. She learned about that, politeness, even in the company of people really different from her. She was well educated.

"So, King Harald, what do you think of Wessex?"

Ecbert's eyes were questioning. Aewyrth looked at the Northmen, who were talking to their translator.

"He says it's a beautiful kingdom, with many lands to farm. And the food is good. You also have good buildings."

King Ecbert seemed satisfied with this answer. The rest of the diner went well. The two Kings talked politics and agreements. Aewyrth did not pay much attention to it. She stood next to Judith at the end of the supper, greeting the noble men who were leaving.

"I am walking you to your room." Judith said.

"I hope Eadwig is not there."

Judith could see the anxiety on her friend's face. And she was apparently not alone; Halfdan was walking toward her with the translator.

"Halfdan wondered if he upset you with his questions."

"Oh no, not at all!"

"He also would like to walk you to your room."

Aewyrth was astonished by the proposition. The looked at Judith, who had the same reaction. It was not the kind of suggestion which was appropriate, especially towards a married woman. But she would actually be appeased if Judith and Halfdan were here, in case of Eadwig's reaction.

"Yes, you can come along."

"Please, follow us." Judith said as they started walking.

Aewyrth did not know what to talk about. She was so surprised by the attention she got from the Northmen. She did not understand it. He heard Halfdan talking to his fellow Northman.

"He says it was a good diner and he enjoyed the company."

"So did I. It is nice to see new faces."

"Do you have any news of the monk, Athelstan?" Judith asked.

After translation, Halfdan looked puzzled. They were already at her door and there was no sign of Eadwig. Thank god.

"King Ragnar's Christian?" the translator said, repeating Halfdan question. "He is dead."

Aewyrth immediately looked at Judith. She was shaking. The Northman clearly understood, no language needed.

"I need to go."

"Judith…"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. I promise."

Judith squeezed her friend's hand and left, quickly. Aewyrth was alone with the two Northmen. It was quite intimidating. Halfdan slightly bow to her before talking.

"He wishes you a goodnight."

"Thank you, you too."

She shyly smiled at him as she entered her room. She stood in the center of the room, completely destabilized by the way the situation turned out.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading :)_**

 ** _I'll try to update every sunday so see you next week !_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi guys ! It's almost 3am in France, so Sunday. Here is the new chapter, enjoy !_**

* * *

"Are you sure it is a good idea brother?"

Halfdan was looking at Harald, questioning. He always trusted his brother, no matter what. But he had a few issues about the people here.

"Yes, Halfdan, I'm sure."

"They're all Christians."

"I know. It does not bother me that much."

"If you say so."

Harald stood up to look outside, through the glass of the window. He was not really comfortable here. He felt watched, constantly. It was like he was not free and he hated that.

"I know you hate Christians brother and so do I."

"So why don't you just pick one of our own kind?"

"I find her interesting. She doesn't seem as afraid as everyone else."

Harald looked at his brother and smiled at him. He was sure he would understand him at some point. It would maybe take a few weeks.

"Any news about the husband? Is he an obstacle?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him yet. Why don't you just take her? That would be easier"

"You know I don't work like that. You do."

Halfdan did not seem to care about his brother's remark. Harald remembered the peasant family in Frankia. He did slaughter them, but his brother did worse to the mother. Harald did not endorse it.

"Yes, but it would be easier. Never mind, do as you want."

Halfdan also stoop up and went next to his brother. There were a few people in the court outside.

"I wonder when Ragnar is going to show up." Halfdan said as he looked outside.

"Quickly I hope. I'm not at ease here. Plus Ecbert won't give my any information about the colony."

"Something is wrong."

"Exactly. Let's go outside, the sun in shining."

* * *

Aewyrth gently knocked on the door. She heard footsteps and the door opened, revealing Judith. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Judith…"

Her friend nearly jumped in her arms. Aewyrth was not used to these demonstrations. She held her tight. Judith was still crying.

"He's dead. How can he be dead?"

"I'm so sorry."

Judith slowly moved away, wiping her tears away. Aewyrth looked around her. She was in the room where her friend painted the holy books. It was good for her, having an activity outside her duty in court. Aewyrth had nothing to keep her busy.

"I don't even know how it happened. I don't know if he suffered or not." Judith said, sobbing.

"I… I can ask."

Judith raised her head towards her friend, surprise on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the pagans seem to have some interest in me. I could use that to find out some information about your lover's death."

The Princess stayed silent for a few seconds, looking ag Aewyrth.

"I can try."

"Yes, please."

Judith nodded, silently. No further conversation was needed. Aewyrth gently hugged her friend one more time and left the room. She immediately went looking for one of the Northmen. After asking a few people, she headed to the garden, where King Harald and his brother were last seen. She spotted them, talking, a few meters away from her. Aewyrth took a deep breath, encouraging herself and walked towards them.

"Hello King Harald. Hello Halfdan."

They both simultaneously turned their heads, looking at her. She was not comfortable at all. They both slightly bowed to her and she did the same. After all, they were royalty.

"Hello Lady Aewyrth."

She was surprised by how fast Harald could reuse the words from a language he did not know. Halfdan just simply smiled at her.

"I would like…"

She stopped, knowing that she was no longer understood by the two men. She looked around her; a few guards were close, ready to intervene at any time. She was relieved by their presence.

"Athelstan?"

That was all she could say. She had no idea how to have a proper conversation with them without the translator. Halfdan reacted immediately, shaking his head.

"How?"

Aewyrth coughed a few times and then moved her hand from the right side of her throat to the left. Disease or murder. Halfdan repeated her last gesture. So he was murdered. How was she going to tell Judith?

"Thank you."

She was not at ease with the way Harald was looking at her, like she was weird or something. She was clearly different from the pagan women, but he did not look at the other women in court with the same intensity. He pointed a finger at Halfdan and then at himself.

"Bróðir."

Aewyrth did not take long to figure out what was the meaning of this word. She had already guess they were family.

"Brother."

"Brother." Harald repeated after her, looking at Halfdan.

She smiled, touched by the efforts he made to talk to her. Halfdan started laughing, like the first time she saw him.

"Vinr."

Like his brother a few seconds before, he pointed a finger, but this time to all three of them. This word was way more difficult for her to understand.

"Vinr? I don't understand."

She shook her head and shrugged, showing she had no idea of the meaning. All the words could not be as easy as the first one. She was very interested in their language. An idea started to grow in her head. She had nothing to do, all day long, except talk with Judith. Maybe the Northmen were a solution for her to have more distractions during the day.

"I could teach you."

She realized she talked way too fast when she saw their puzzled expression. Aewyrth was lost, not knowing how to explain herself. Better reason to go on with her idea.

"Me. Aewyrth." She said as the brothers nodded. "You." She insisted on the word as she pointed at them. "English." She gestured a talking mouth with her hand and then pointed at her head, hoping this would work.

She felt like she was talking to a three years old. Different languages were such a barrier. Harald and Halfdan talked together for a few seconds. The King nodded at her.

"Thank you."

"You learn very fast."

Well, that was too much English words for him, yet. She never questioned her teaching skills, but she was willful.

"Halfdan?"

The pagan shook his head and made a funny face. He was clearly not interested in learning another language. She was fine with that, after all, it was quite the miracle that Harald accepted.

"Tomorrow." She said, gesturing the best she could to be understood.

"Tomorrow."

She slightly bowed to them as they did the same before leaving. She turned her head one time, meeting with Harald's gaze. She almost forgot about Aethelstan, the main reason she was here in the first place.

* * *

 ** _That's it for this week chapter. Hope you liked it, please leave a review so I can know what you think :)_**

 ** _See you next Sunday ! (or maybe sooner, I hate to make you guys wait haha)._**

 ** _(if you find any mistake, please tell me so I can improve my English, it really helps me !)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Happy sunday! Chapter 5 is here, as promised :)**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy it!**_

* * *

Aewyrth stood up when she caught the sight of Harald, a few feet from her. She bowed to him and so did he.

"Good morning lady Aewyrth."

"Good morning King Harald."

He had difficulties saying her name since the first time they met, but it did not bother her that much. She sat back on the bench and invited him to do so with a gesture of her hand. She thought she would start with that.

"Bench. This is a bench."

"Bekkr."

"Yes, it's quite the same. And yes, I don't know why I keep making long sentences since you can't understand what I am saying."

Aewyrth slightly laughed to herself. It was going to be a real amount of work to teach Harald how to speak her language. It will also be long until she would speak his. She wanted to learn it, it intrigued her.

"Let's do something easier. I am Aewyrth. You are Harald."

"You are Harald. I am Aewyrth."

She smiled. Of course even the easier sentences would not be unproblematic. She shook her head and started again, this time with more gesture.

"I, I. Am. Aewyrth."

"I am Harald."

"Yes, very good!"

"Good?"

He made a thumbs up to make sure he understood the word good. She nodded, smiling.

"I am Harald. You are Aewyrth. Good?"

"Good."

"Ek em Harald. þú ert Aewyrth."

"Ek em Aewyrth. þú ert Harald."

He laughed when he heard her pronunciation. She was clearly not good at it. But she was not the only one having an accent, so did Harald. It was actually fun to hear.

"I am from Mercia. You are from Norway."

"I am Norway. You are Mercia."

"From. From Mercia. From Norway."

"I am from Norway. You are from Mercia."

She looked around them. Two gards where not very far. She always felt better when they were here. The Northman was nice until now, but she knew they were ruthless.

"Norvegr. Norway."

"Also quite the same."

"Aewyrth from Mercia."

"Yes! Exactly!"

He was really a quick learner. She would not be able to do the same with his language. She felt like it was impossible to her. Harald looked around him, gesturing the place where they were.

"Wessex."

"My husband." She said as she showed him her wedding ring. "Friend with King Ecbert."

"Vinr."

She heard this word before. Yesterday, from Halfdan. Now, she understood what he meant.

"Yes, friend. Ek em vinr."

"þú ert vinr."

For a few seconds, she was looking at his hair. His nickname was well chosen. He did have really nice hair, different from the men in England. He was handsome, for a pagan.

"How many people did you kill?" she asked, trying to make him understand with her hands.

He was silent for a moment. Aewyrth thought she was out of limit here. Her curiosity was really a flaw sometimes. She wanted to know. She knew he was not a saint, far from it.

"Frankia?"

She nodded. She hoped her question will not anger him. One more time, she looked at the guards. They were still here, thank God. Harald just shrugged. She did not know if it was because he did not have a number or because he did not care about it. She wondered what would have happened if he did not try to talk first with Ecbert, but attack. She would probably be dead.

"Kristinn. Brenna." Harald said before making fire noise.

She saw in his eyes that he was proud of that. Aewyrth slowly gulped. Now she was scared. Her eyes were of the guards again, ready to call for them.

"þú ert vinr."

He was smiling at her. She smiled back, even though she was not comfortable. Not anymore. Of course he burned Christians. He was a pagan. That is what they do. They steal, they rape, they kill. Why would Harald be any different? No reason. Not at all.

Even if he called her his friend, she knew she was not safe with him. She was brought back to reality when she heard a voice she hated.

"Aewyrth! What are you doing?"

Eadwig was walking towards them. She started shaking. She did not tell him about her teaching Harald English. She stood up, watching him getting closer. He took her wrist and crushed it. Harald uprighted, looking at Eadwig.

"What are you looking at, pagan?"

Quickly after his words, Eadwig dragged Aewyrth away. He had a big mouth but he would never stand a chance fighting Harald. Eadwig was an old and fat man. The only strength he had, he used it to hurt her.

"Let me go, you're hurting me!"

"I don't care. You follow me woman."

He headed to his room and threw her again the wall. She gasped from the pain. Her eyes started to wet.

"What were you doing with that disgusting Northman?"

"Just teaching him our language."

"No need for that, he got a damn translator!"

He slapped her. Aewyrth fell on her knees, crying. She wished she was strong, that she could fight him back. But she was not. She was too scared to do anything to defend herself.

* * *

Harald knocked on his brother's door, waiting for him to open it. He was angry. He needed to hit something. Or someone. Halfdan opened the door and looked at him, puzzled.

"Aren't you supposed to be with lady Aewyrth?"

"The husband showed up. Come on, take your weapons."

"Where are we going?"

Halfdan did as he was told and met up with his brother in the corridor. Harald started walking, heading outside.

"We're going in the countryside, away from the court."

"Fine. To do what?"

"Kill some Christians."

Halfdan stopped walking, smiling at his brother. Harald turned his head, impatient.

"What are you waiting for? I want to be back by sun down."

"Nothing, just happy to have some action in here."

Halfdan laughed and caught up with his brother.

* * *

 ** _I think I will update sooner next week (maybe two chapters) because I feel like this one was too short._**

 ** _Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review to let me know!_**

 ** _Again, I appreciate your feedbacks on my English, it really helps me :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Guys, I'm so sorry for being late ! I just finished my exams, which were really tiring. Hope you are still here haha._**

 ** _Here's chapter six, the longest so far. Enjoy !_**

* * *

Aewyrth gave a jump as Judith touched her arm. She could still feel the pain from two days ago.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. I'm used to worse now."

Judith sat next to her friend, looking sad for her.

"You know, I could talk about this to Aethelwulf, he likes you. Or even to the King, since I'm sleeping with him, he could at least do that."

"Don't bother Judith. I'm pretty sure he is going to die soon anyway. Well, I hope so."

"He's old."

"Yes, and sick. The other day I spotted blood on the tissue he used to cough."

Aewyrth was smiling. She never thought she would smile for someone's death, but she truly wished to be finally be free from him.

"Thank you, for everything. I don't know what would have become of me if you weren't there."

"It's nothing. Plus, it seems you have other friends now."

Judith winked at her, making her slightly smile. She actually did not think about the Northmen since Eadwig grabbed and dragged her from the bench she was sitting with Harald.

"He scares me a bit."

"Your shit husband?"

"No, Harald. He said some things to me. Disturbing things."

She looked up at her friend, who was staring at her with interrogating eyes.

"He said he burned Christians in Frankia and he seemed pretty proud about that. And I'm sure he doesn't even know how much people he killed."

"Well, he's a pagan after all."

"Yes. I don't know why I would think he was different."

"Because he's courting you."

If she was drinking, Aewyrth would have spitted everything by surprise. She looked à Judith, astonished. Her friend was just simply smiling.

"Don't tell me you had not noticed it."

"I'm a married woman."

"Well, he does not seem to care about that. Look at me. I'm the mistress of my husband's father."

Judith was not wrong after all. The behavior of the Northman actually made sense now. Dear God. He _was_ courting her.

"Just think what is best. An English noble man who is violent to you, or a pagan ruler who enjoys burning Christians?"

"Are you seriously asking me this?"

"Just did."

"Jesus Christ."

"I'm pretty sure he has nothing to do with that."

* * *

Aewyrth stood straight next to her husband. She was still thinking about her conversation with Judith. She had been so blind the last few days. Her heart started racing when her eyes met Harald's. She quickly looked away.

"Dear Friends!" Ecbert said as he stood up from his throne. "King Harald reported some great news to me. Ragnar's boats where spotted not far from here."

He was smiling, but Aewyrth could clearly see he was not so happy about this. She was sure he was worried because of the colony. What if he decided to go at war against them?

"In other news, I've heard of some massacres in the countryside, near the city. Could his majesty Harald explain this to me?"

Aewyrth heard some whispers in the room. She quickly glared at Harald, who was showing no expression. He talked to his translator.

"He says he was not aware of that, but he admits he saw a few Mercian soldiers not far from here recently."

"Why would Mercian soldiers come into my kingdom? I'm in good terms with Queen Kwenthrith."

"The King does not know about that. He is not familiar with the relations you have with other English monarchs."

Harald was still expressionless. Aewyrth looked at Ecbert. He was hesitating. Suddenly, he turned to his son.

"Aethelwulf, you'll go where the massacres took place and investigate. See if you can find any sign of _Mercian_ soldiers. And if there is, go to Mercia and question the Queen about that."

"Yes, father."

She clearly understood that Ecbert did not believe Finehair. She actually did not believe him either. Last time Kwenthrith was here, she made clear that the alliance was vital for her. Aewyrth was fond of the Queen. She always been nice to her. Plus, she was _her_ ruler, since she came from her kingdom.

Her husband was talking to another man. She took advantage of his inattention to go next to Aethelwulf. People were already leaving the room. She put her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Sire."

"Aewyrth, what can I do for you?"

"Can I come with you? I could help. Kwenthrith trusts me, she will feel less attacked if I'm here."

"Your husband will never allow it. I'm sorry."

He gave her a pitying smile and started to leave, again. She quickly stood in front of him.

"You know I'm right."

"Yes. I don't question your ability to be useful. It's just about your husband."

"You're the Prince, Aethelwulf. I'm pretty sure you can do as you please, as long as your father agrees."

"I'll try. But I don't make any promises."

"Thank you, so much."

This time, she let him go. Eadwig was looking at her. He was full of anger. She gulped and shuddered. He was walking towards her when she saw Halfdan coming to her, interposing himself between her and Eadwig. She did not know if it was on purpose or not.

"Lady Aewyrth. Hello."

"Hello Halfan." She said, looking over his shoulder. Her husband had stop walking. She felt relieved. He hated making a scene in front of a lot of people.

"You fine?"

"Yes, thank you. And you?"

"Yes, very fine."

He seemed genuinely happy. Maybe life in Wessex started to suit him, at some point. He did not care about her husband presence, not at all.

"Supper. You, Harald, me?"

"Oh, I cannot, I'm…"

"Please. Vinr."

"I'm sorry, Halfdan. It's no."

She quickly moved away, joining Eadwig. He grabbed her arm. She hated this habit of him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. He wonders why I'm not teaching his brother anymore."

"That is not your job. Your job is to make me an heir. And you really suck at it."

He strengthened his grip on her forearm, which hurt her even more.

"You're hurting me."

"I don't care."

She turned her head, looking for someone to help her. They were a few people left in the room, but no one seemed to notice. She was stuck with him in a corner of the room. Eventually, she saw Harald, talking to Ecbert with his translator and his brother.

"Harald!"

All four of them turned their heads to the couple. Eadwig shook and slapped her, making her fall on the ground, his hand still holding her arm. The courtroom was almost empty, so he did not care anymore.

"You shut up, woman!"

She wanted to hit him back, but she was too scared of him. Suddenly, she felt her arm free again. She looked up, seeing Ecbert pushing her husband back.

"Eadwig, I don't what this behavior in my courtroom."

"She deserves it my King!"

"I'm not saying that. I just don't want to see your personal business in here."

She felt someone helping her up. It was Judith. She hung on to her.

"I'm sorry my King. I'm going to take my wife back and go somewhere else to deal with her."

"No." Aewyrth said, trembling.

"We'll see about that, whore."

"With me."

She turned her head to the voice. Harald's. He was looking at the scene, his arms crossed on his chest. He turned to his translator.

"He wants to…"

"I don't care about what this pagan wants. Give me my wife back!"

"I'm going with him."

Eadwig was turning red with anger. He wanted to come at her, but Ecbert was still on his way and so was Halfdan.

"I'll come back later. He offered me to supper in their company and I said yes."

"No you won't!"

"Eadwig, my dear friend." Ecbert said, patting his shoulder. "We cannot refuse a dinner to the King of Norway. That would bring a lot of political problems I don't want to have."

Eadwig stayed silent for a few seconds. Aewyrth wiped away her tears with her hand.

"Fine. But he better brings my wife back before nightfall."

"Thank you, husband."

Eadwig left, mumbling some words she thought were insults towards her. She smiled at Judith, thanking her.

"I don't want this to happen, ever again." Ecbert said, talking to everyone, before leaving the room.

"You sure about this? I remembered what you said to me about him."

Judith was concerned. Aewyrth quickly looked at Harald.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Please, help Aethelwulf, he said he would try to take me with him to Mercia."

"I will."

Judith held her in her arms for a few seconds, and left the room. Aewyrth awkwardly smiled at the Northmen.

"Sorry about all of this. Supper then?"

* * *

 ** _Again, so sorry for the delay!_**

 ** _Things are going a little bit faster, what do you guys think ? Please, leave a review :)_**

 ** _See you on Sunday for chapter seven!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Happy Sunday, chapter seven in here !_**

 ** _Thank you guys for the reviews and feedbacks on my English, really appreciated ;)_**

* * *

Aewyrth sat down, looking at her hands. She should had hit him back. She should had the courage to do that. She was not brave, not even enough to defend herself against her husband. She was not crying anymore.

"You fine?"

It was Halfdan, asking her this question for the second time today. She simply nodded. She did not really think about all of this. She suddenly accepted their offer to supper with them, without thinking about the language problem.

"I'm really sorry you have to witness to that."

"Sorry." Harald repeated after her, only understanding this word in her sentence.

"Yes, sorry."

The brothers were sitting in front of her, on the other side of the table. Aewyrth remembered what Harald said about the slaughters in the countryside.

"Soldiers from Mercia. How?"

"Don't know Mercia."

So she was right. He was lying. Harald did not know what Mercian soldiers looked like. She was sure Northmen were at the origin of the massacre.

"You did it. Not Mercia."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Harald looked at his brother and talked to him in his language. The King could understand a bit of her, but his brother was completely lost.

"Supper first."

"No. You say why. Why Mercia?"

She was aware it would not be easy for her to understand his motives, but she had to try.

"Easy."

"How is that easy to accuse _my_ people?! Please, bring your translator."

"Translator? Ulfar."

Halfdan stoop up after his brother's words and left the room. Aewyrth gazed at Harald, anger in her eyes. She deeply cared about Mercia. It was where she was born, where she grew up. Her parents were not really rich, but they dealt a lot with the rulers of the Kingdom. They were fabric dealers. After a few minutes of silence, Halfdan came back with the translator.

"You need me, lady Aewyrth?"

"Yes, I would like to hear Harald's explanation about his accusations towards Mercia."

The translator, Ulfar, seemed surprised for a few seconds, before asking Harald.

"He knows nothing about England. When he had to explain himself, all he thought about was the only kingdom he knew in England, besides Wessex. You talked to him about your birth kingdom."

"Yes, but now, he put Mercia in a really difficult situation. For god sake, he does not even know what a Mercian soldier looks like!"

"That did not bother him. He says he's really sorry if he hurt you, that was not his intention."

"I don't care about his apologizes. He did that to those farmers. Has he any shred of regrets?"

"He does not."

Aewyrth stood up, her eyes fixing Harald's. Ulfar was right. No sign of regrets in his eyes.

"I am going to leave now. Please, don't try to speak to me. Not anymore."

She walked towards the door, but she stopped after hearing her name. She turned her head, looking at the three pagans. She was surprised to actually be alone with them so much. It was not normal for a married woman. The customs were clearly not the same between the two cultures.

"What? Why are you so interested in me? Is it because I'm easygoing with you? Well guess what, I am not the girl you want. You can't just come here and court the first woman you see. This is not how we do things in here. And even if my husband he's a monster, you have no rights to do that."

She wanted to remind him that God what watching, but he would not give a single damn about Him. Harald talked to Ulfar, while Halfdan was looking at her.

"He likes you because you have no fear in your eyes when he talks to you. Everyone in England seems afraid of them. Which is good. But you are not. That is why you intrigued him so much."

"Well I won't intrigue him much longer. I'm going back to Mercia very soon."

"When?"

"I don't know. When Aethelwulf arranges everything. I don't want to stay here. I've suffered enough."

She shook her head and put her hand on the door knob.

"What about your friends here?"

"I will miss them, very much. But I want to be free."

"He says he could kill him."

Aewyrth froze. Her eyes were stuck on the wooden door. What did the translator just say? He must be wrong. He _was_ wrong.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Harald says he can kill your husband, if you want him to."

"I want him dead. But if someone has to murder him, that will be me. Thanks for the offer, anyways."

"So you're just going to run away? Not face him?"

"What can I do? You guys saw how he acts towards me. I'm not strong."

She let go of the door knob and faced the Northmen. Aewyrth was puzzled.

"If you truly wish to be the one who will kill your husband, then Harald will help you."

"How?"

"He will teach you how to fight, how to defend yourself. In exchange, he wants you to continue teaching him English."

She looked at Harald. He seemed sincere about his offer. She crossed her arms on her chest.

"I'll think about it but I won't forget what you did. Never."

He nodded after hearing the translation. Aewyrth went back to the door and left the room. She immediately searched for Aethelwulf. She needed an answer. She knew she only asked him a few minutes ago, but she had to know. She finally found him outside, in the gardens.

"Sire. Do you have any news about my request?"

"Not yet my Lady, I'm sorry."

"I can't stay here any longer Aethelwulf. After what I did, he is going to kill me."

"I know, I know. As for now, you can stay in Judith's chambers. You will be safe here. I'll tell you as soon as I have news. Is it going to be alright?"

She thought about Harald's offer. That will help her for the time being.

"I think so. Thank you."

She bowed to him as he left. Aewyrth went to the first guard she saw.

"Hi, could you please deliver a message to the pagan ruler?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Tell him I accept his offer and that I will see him tomorrow."

The guard promptly left. Aewyrth looked at her hands. She was shaking. For how long was she like that? She needed to rest. The night was here. She headed to Judith's chambers. She thought of her future. She had no idea how to picture it. Would she stay here forever and eventually get rid of Eadwig? Or would she run away to Mercia? She knew Kwenthrith would welcome her with opened arms. Since she had an important spot at Ecbert's court, the Mercian Queen was delighted to have an ally here. Maybe she won't be happy about her leaving this opportunity to help her. That did not occur to her. She was completely lost. She needed to sleep, she would think about all of this tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _So, did you like this chapter? Please tell me!_**

 ** _Things will go faster next chapter :)_**

 ** _Again, feedbacks on my English and reviews are really appreciated, so don't hesitate!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Time for chapter eight ! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Aewyrth stumbled and found her balance again. She was starting to sweat. It was tough, but she needed this, more than anything. She still had no news of Aethelwulf.

"Good, good. Again." Harald said as he caught her wrist again. Just like Eadwig was doing to her most of the time he was angry.

She took a deep breath and raised her knee to hit him in the groin with all her strength. Once again, he avoided it. He was doing it on purpose and she understood he would not enjoy being hurt. She took it as a compliment.

"Good." He let go of her wrist.

She was still not conformable with him. She was kind of scared of him. She turned her head to Ulfar, who was sitting in the corner of the room, sharpening a sword.

"I know I'm learning fast but I don't think I can do this. I'm petrified when I'm with my husband. This helps, this really helps. Now I know how to at least get rid of his grip, but I wont be able to kill him with that."

"My Lady, you won't be able to learn how to fight properly in such a small amount of time. It takes time."

"Yes I know. I have to change my plan."

She sighed. She wanted to do this right. But she had to let go of her ambitions. She had to do this a different way. She wanted to avoid it but she had no choice. She had to murder him.

"I just need to find the good time to do it. And preferably just before my departure for Mercia. If I ever leave Wessex in the first place. "

"So you won't be in trouble." Ulfar said, translating Harald's words.

"Exactly. Kwenthrith will protect me."

"What is your relationship with the Queen?"

Aewyrth slightly smiled.

"Well, my parents used to deal with her father. They produced fabrics. I know her since I was a child. She was not my friend, we were too different to really get to know each other. But when I saw again, here, we started to bond. I'm like a piece of Mercia when she comes here."

"And she trusts you."

"I've earned her trust a long time ago."

She liked Ulfar, but she was tired of speaking with Harald through him.

"So, how do you want to do this?"

"Are you really going to help me murder my husband?"

Harald looked at her and shrugged. She nodded.

"Fine, it will be easier. I don't know, I could poison or stab him. But I think poison is better."

"Why?"

"He's sick. He wants to keep it a secret but I already told Judith. I just need more people to find out. They will think it was the disease. At least I hope so."

"This is smart."

"Thank you."

Aewyrth walked to the window and peered outside. It was raining since the morning. Four days had passed since the episode in court room. She saw her husband a few times and every time she left him she had a new bruise. Her hope of her going back to Mercia was starting to disappear. Everyday she was expecting news from Aethelwulf but there was none.

"I must go. Do you need me for anything else?" Ulfar asked.

"No, that will be all. Thank you very much."

He bowed to both of them and left the room. Aewyrth turned to Harald.

"Thank you for this."

"Yes. My pleasure."

He stood up and walked next to her. She tensed a bit. Still not comfortable.

"I must talk to Aethelwulf."

"The Prince."

"Yes, the Prince."

She crossed her arms on her chest.

"Where am I going to find poison?"

"Don't understand."

"Never mind."

"I want understand."

"To understand. I want to understand."

"Yes." Harald said, smiling to her.

"Poison, to kill Eadwig."

Aewyrth gestured it so he could understand her.

"Maybe Judith could help."

He just nodded. She did not know if he agreed or could not understand. She shyly smiled at him. She was looking at the tattoos on his face. She was so much mesmerized by them she did not saw him getting closer to her. She was surprised by his kiss. It was not so gentle, but not unpleasant. Aewyrth quickly moved away.

"You can't do this. I'm sorry."

She rapidly walked to the door, leaving him behind. She could feel her heart racing way too fast. She almost ran to Judith's chambers but she was stopped on her way by Aethelwulf.

"Lady Aewyrth!"

"Yes?"

She tried to got herself together and not seem weird. She did not need that right now.

"I have bad news."

It took her a few seconds to understand. She gasped a little.

"He does not want me to leave."

"I'm really sorry. I don't have the power to take you with me to Mercia. Only my father can."

"Thank you Sire."

She simply bowed to him and continued her way to Judith's chambers. She did not know if she would be there. She wanted to be alone. She did not want to cry. Not now. She just wanted to destroy something. Instead of her first idea, she went to her chambers, hopping Eadwig will not be there. She almost stormed in the room, which was empty. She threw everything that was on her desk on the floor. She wanted to scream but held it back. She was stuck here. She had to kill him and she was stuck in this place. What would happen to her once she murdered him ? She will be judged and probably executed.

Suddenly, all the pieces started to fit together in her mind. Once Eadwig is dead, their will be no one to keep her here. She had a chance. All she had to do was killing him before Aethelwulf's departure. She just had a few hours in front of her.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you guys think? It was kind of a fuller but I also wanted something important (yay they kissed!)**_

 _ **Please leave a review, it's really appreciated :) See you next Sunday !**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AND IT'S BACK !**_

 _ **Sorry guys it took me ages, but I work a full time job and it's exhausting. I really hope you'll like this very new chapter :)**_

* * *

"Aewyrth, wake up."

She turned her back on the voice, her eyes still closed. A dream, maybe a nightmare. She could not have figured it out just yet.

"Come on, wake up!" the voice hissed behind her.

"Leave me alone."

Aewyrth took the tip of her blanket between her fingers and placed it over her head. She needed more sleep. She was used to nightmares. Many times, it was about her husband, about the way he treated her. Sometimes, she would dream about Mercia, how she missed her homeland and her family. Most of the time, she was even more exhausted when she woke up.

"For Christ sake, just move!"

This time, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Aewyrth quickly spun around and her eyes met Judith's.

"What's going on?"

"You're leaving. Aethelwulf is taking you with him to Mercia."

"Wait, what?"

She blinked, trying to assimilate the information. Aewyrth stood up, walked around her bed to stood in front of Judith.

"What are you talking about?"

"He asked me to come and fetch you. You have to hur..."

"No Judith, I need some explanation here." Aewyrth cut her friend's words.

Her heart started racing, just like her pulse. Judith put her hands on Aewyrth's shoulders, looking directly into her eyes.

"Aethelwulf choose to ignore Eadwig. You can follow him, if you want. He's leaving at dawn."

Aewyrth turned her head to her window. She could see the first gleams of the sunshine.

"Why?" she asked as her pupils stared at the window.

"I don't know, you'll ask him on the road."

Silence took over the conversation. Aewyrth's mind was like a battlefield. What the hell was going on? Too much thoughts were racing in her head. Was this situation even real? How could she be sure she was not actually dreaming right now? All this sounded way too beautiful to believe. And way too risky. What prevented Eadwig from following her to Mercia? Nothing. It was just a way to gain some time away from him.

"Aewyrth? Please say something."

"It's complete non-sense Judith. How is this going to help me? He will come after me. Do you really think Eadwig will just wake it away, like it was nothing? There is no way this could end well."

Judith stood there, silent. Aewyrth knew she was right. This was not a solution. Suddenly, she heard a know on her door. The did not even heard the footsteps in the corridor.

"Who's there?" Aewyrth asked, still looking at Judith.

"Aethelwulf, my lady. Could you please let me come in?"

She sighed and turned her heels to the door. Her hand on the knob, she could sense the veins in her neck throbbing. She finally slowly opened the door, revealing the prince behind it. He was dressed, ready to live in any minute.

"I'm sorry Sir, but this is complete non-sense. As much as I would love to go back to Mercia, I'm not leaving the place. This is way too dangerous."

"I understand you fear my lady, I truly do."

"No, I don't think you do. He will never let me leave and be at peace."

Her cardiac rhythm was racing, her hands shaking. She did not understand how Judith and Aethelwulf could be so calm. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Judith's.

"You go and follow him. I'll deal with Eadwig. He won't come after you."

"And how could you do that?"

"I'm full of resources, you know that."

Aewyrth nodded. Her friend was right. Her relationship with the king gave her power, a lot of possibilities.

"Fine. Let's give it a try."

"I'll let you get ready."

He bowed to them and left the room.

"Come on, I'll help you pack." Judith said.

Aewyrth took the smallest trunk she had and started filling it. A few things, what was the most necessary. Some clothes, her comb, very few jewelry, one or two books. Judith sat on the trunk, so she could manage to close it. A servant was waiting for them in the corridor. He took the trunk and the followed him around the castle. The only crossed ways with other workers. The people living here were still sleeping. The sun was setting in the courtyard. They met a tiny group led by the prince: seven horses, one small carriage and around a dozen soldier. She only this missing from this convoy was her. Judith took her in her arms, her tears starting to fall on her cheeks.

"Don't cry Judith. This is not a farewell."

"I know, I'm just happy for you." The princess laughed between her sobs. "Go Aewyrth."

Aewyrth smiled at her while getting on her horse. When she was just a kid, her father insisted on teaching her how to properly ride. The sat side-saddle, the reins between her fingers. Judith waved at her as they were leaving the place.

The sun was shining for five hours now. The convoy set off again a few minutes ago, after a quick rest. Her back hurt her but she did not want to complain. Aewyrth led her horse next to Aethelwulf's, at the head of the group.

"Why did you decide to take me anyway?"

"Judith begged me."

"And you just agreed to it?"

"No, I did not. You are my friend Aewyrth. I want to help you as much as she does." He said, looking at her. "Plus, you will be useful at Kwenthrith's court."

* * *

The man step foot in the water, feeling the sand beneath him. He looked behind him, inspecting the ships and the men that followed him. With a smile on is face, he gestured towards the landscape around them. England. They made it, through the storms and the waves. The man took the lead, inviting his troops to follow him. He was back in England.

* * *

Harald was pacing up and down in the room, looking at the door. Halfdan was busy trying to sculpt something into a piece of wood.

"I told you brother, the lady is not coming."

"I guess you're right." Harald said.

He sat next to his brother. He quickly raised his head when he heard the door open. Ulfar. Herald could not hide his disappointment.

"What is it?"

"My King, Ragnar is here."

* * *

 _ **Sooo, what do you guys think ? Please leave a review :)**_

 _ **And I just wanted to thank you again, for the support, I cleary did not expect so much messages for the return of this story !**_

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH !**_


End file.
